In the Library
by LadyQuartz24601
Summary: Jane, Bingley, Elizabeth, and Darcy get trapped in the Netherfield Library. How will they spend their moments together? One shot. Fluffy. Because I love writing about the engagement period.


Disclaimer, disclaimer: You know the drill.

In the Library

One sunny Thursday in March, Elizabeth and Jane rode to Netherfield Park to dine with their fiancés, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley. Their intentions were to visit briefly with Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Louisa Hurst before the ladies returned to Mr. Hurst's estate in London, then to dine with the gentlemen.

Caroline Bingley watched Elizabeth Bennett shrewdly. Louisa appeared immersed in her embroidery. Caroline continued to stare at Elizabeth. Elizabeth picked up a book off a nearby table and held it in her lap, strumming her thumb along the gilt cover. Jane worked not to let her smile slip from her lips.  
Elizabeth met Caroline's gaze coldly. "Do you find some figure fault of mine so fascinating as to consider it even after all this while?"

Caroline smiled maliciously, "Not at all, Miss Eliza. I just wonder as your ability to snare Mr. Darcy's attentions."

Elizabeth bristled, but did not let it show. Aware of Jane's calming presence, she merely replied, "I wonder at the availability of alternatives for his attentions, had he wanted them." She opened the book in her lap.

Caroline's features assumed a countenance not unlike a glare. "Indeed can you imagine no one more suitable for such a gentleman than yourself, Miss Eliza?"

"I do not deem it important as to who **I** imagine more suitable for Mr. Darcy. He has made me an offer and I have accepted. For all intents and purposes, it is too late for him to now change his mind."

Louisa watched her sister's face with a smug smile. Then, she intervened, addressing Elizabeth, "Then you admit that you are not necessarily suited to Mr. Darcy?"

"I do not recall saying any such things. Did I say, Miss Bingley?"

Caroline stood. "Louisa and I must be packing. We leave before supper so as to reach our Aunt's house by nightfall. We continue travelling tomorrow to London." She and Louisa exited the room, not curtsying to the Bennett ladies.

Jane turned to her sister with a small frown. "Lizzy, Dear, you oughtn't to have riled Miss Bingley up."

Elizabeth scoffed quietly. "She deserved it, Jane. She was completely out of line in questioning my suitability to Mr. Darcy. After all, are Mr. Darcy and I not well matched?"

Deep laughter came from the doorway. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley entered with low bows. Darcy took Elizabeth's hand and kissed it, "Indeed we are most excellently matched, Miss Bennett. But pray tell what brought this exclamation out?"

Jane turned to Mr. Bingley, "I'm afraid Elizabeth had a bit of a disagreement with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst."

Darcy touched Elizabeth's arm. "What was your disagreement about, Miss Bennett?"

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled tightly, "Sir, I do not wish to relive it. Suffice it to say that my temper may have gotten the best of me."

Bingley laughed gaily. "Caroline and Louisa will be pleased to have something to gossip about on the carriage ride, at the very least."

Jane and Elizabeth looked affronted.

A servant entered the room with a curtsy, "Mr. Bingley, Sir, supper will be served shortly." The servant curtsied again and bustled out of the room, swinging the library door shut behind her.

Bingley stepped forward urgently, "No—" but the door shut. He crossed to the door and tugged at it, "Bother."

Jane hurried to her fiancé's side, "What is it, Mr. Bingley?"

The young man sighed and offered his beloved an arm. "The lock has been broken on the door. The locksmith has been notified, but he will not be able to examine and repair the lock until tomorrow afternoon. It would seem as if we are stuck in here."

Elizabeth noticed a door at the back of the room, "What about that door, Mr. Bingley?"

Bingley shook his head, "Alas, we never found a key that would unlock that door. I never imagined that the main door lock would malfunction, or I would have had a key cast to open that door."

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose. "Then we are indeed abandoned here until tomorrow?"

Darcy chuckled, "Is my company that unwelcome, Elizabeth?" He instantly realized he had used her Christian name and he immediately began to apologize.

Elizabeth smiled at the man and hooked her arm around his. "Don't worry; we're all friends here, right Jane, Mr. Bingley? No harm done."

Jane and Bingley looked embarrassed. Then, quietly, Jane murmured, "You two have already begun calling each other by your Christian names."

Elizabeth frowned. Were she and Darcy breaking some sort of engagement protocol? She had no experience with relationships short of those torturous days under Mr. Collins's intense gaze. "Is that wrong, dear Jane?"

Jane remained silent, letting go of Bingley's arm to stare out the window at the darkening gardens three stories below. Elizabeth followed her, touching her sister's hand gently. "I'm sorry for introducing the subject, Jane. Are you terribly angry with me?"

Jane shook her head. "You and your Mr. Darcy have gotten me to wondering why Mr. Bingley and I have not begun to refer to each other in a similar way…"

Elizabeth squeezed Jane's hand. "We are in here until tomorrow. Seems like the perfect opportunity to me."

Jane and Elizabeth rejoined the men. Jane took Bingley's arm and prompted him to lead her across the room to look at a painting that hung on the opposite wall.

Jane tapped Bingley's arm lightly. "Mr. Bingley, may I ask you a question in earnest, with the knowledge that I will be free from your displeasure?"

Mr. Bingley lifted Jane's hand and pressed a kiss to her delicate fingers. "Be assured that you could never say anything to upset me, Miss Bennett."

Jane paused for a moment. "Sir, why do we not call each other by our Christian names?"

Bingley grasped both of Jane's hands. "I have long tried to address you by such, but I have always stopped myself for fear of offending you." He let go of one hand to cover one of her small hands with both of his. Then, raising her hand to rest just above his heart, he whispered, "If I may speak plainly, I love you, Jane."

Jane gasped. She could never have imagined that her name could sound so wonderful coming from his lips. Unconsciously, her thumb stroked his chest through all his clothing. "And I, you, Charles."

Bingley found himself incapable of speech. After so long, one little word sent his world tilting on its axis. What's in a name? The line echoed in his head as he lowered his head and his lips brushed oh so softly against Jane's. Then, the fog cleared out of his head and he pulled away. "Miss Bennett, I am so sorry, that was completely ungentlemanly of me."

Jane shook her head and met Bingley's gaze. "Charles, I find I do not mind acting improper if such pleasures are unleashed each time."  
**  
**

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Elizabeth sat down next to Darcy on the settee. "How does the fine day find you, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy took Elizabeth's hand shyly. "I am wonderful whenever you are near me, Elizabeth. The day is lovely, but you are much handsomer."

Elizabeth gasped, "Fitzwilliam!" She giggled and leaned towards him to whisper, "I love you!"

Darcy smiled slightly. "Excuse me for saying, but you should not compare a single tree with a globe covered in forests."

"Believe me, Sir, I do not."

"So you hold that you feel for me as much as I feel for you?"

Elizabeth laughed and patted Darcy's hand. "I do."

Darcy chuckled. "If that is so, may I kiss you?" He clearly expected a negative answer, for when she nodded, his eyes widened, and he whispered, "Truly?" She nodded again and he lowered his lips to hers in a controlled but heated kiss. He pulled away and then pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth rested her hand on Darcy's. "Hush, dear Fitzwilliam, Jane and Mr. Bingley are rejoining us."

Jane and Bingley sat in the two chairs across from the settee. Jane folded her hands in her lap and turned to her sister, "Lizzy, however are we going to get word to Mama? Our absence will be so hard on her nerves!"

Elizabeth felt Darcy's hand cover her own on the seat between them, and she glanced sideways at her fiancé. Then, she mused, "If Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy will excuse my bluntness, I fear our absence will be harder on Father's nerves than Mama's. He will have to endure a full day with no conversation but that of Mama, Kitty, and Mary."

Bingley and Darcy chuckled, appreciating the fact that Jane and Elizabeth were comfortable enough with them to speak in utmost honesty. As the ladies continued to chat quietly, the men sank back to listen to what they considered the two most perfect voices ever to speak.

Suddenly, Elizabeth clapped her hands, "We should play Yes and No!"

Darcy snorted, "Dear Elizabeth, do speak in earnest."

Jane laughed musically but defended Elizabeth good naturedly. After a good deal of convincing, the men agreed. Elizabeth volunteered to go first as it had been her idea in the first place, and after a second of consideration, she motioned for the questions to begin.

"Is it a place?"

"No."

"An object?"

"No."

"Can I hold it in my hands?" Darcy took Elizabeth's hand and searched the answer out of her eyes. Elizabeth shook her head, and Darcy chuckled, "Then it's abstract."

Elizabeth frowned at her fiancé for catching on so quickly. "Yes, Fitzwilliam."

"Is it something you have experienced?"

"Yes, Fitzwilliam."

"Would you have without me, Elizabeth?" He knew the answer, she could tell from his eyes.

"No, Fitzwilliam. You know the answer; just say it so Jane can have her turn."

Darcy chuckled and raised Elizabeth's hand to his lips reverently. "Ah, then it is love!"

Jane and Bingley exchanged amused glances. Anyone who said Elizabeth and Darcy weren't suited had never observed them together. The two knew each other inside and out and were so obviously and ardently in love that Jane and Bingley almost blushed just for observing the couple.

Bingley cleared his throat gently, "Your turn, Miss Jane." He paused while Jane thought, then asked, "Is it a place or object?"

"No. No."

"Is it an abstract?" Mr. Darcy's lips twitched into a small smile.

"No."

Elizabeth watched her sister, announcing, "It's a person, male."

Jane nodded wordlessly and glanced at Mr. Bingley. She wished he knew her as well as Darcy knew Elizabeth.

Bingley touched her arm gently, causing her to look at him, leaning very slightly towards her, he whispered, "Could it possibly be me?"

Jane blushed and nodded. Then, she whispered, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Mr. Bingley. I'm glad you guessed correctly. I'd have hated to offend you, and—" she trailed off, watching him with up-tilted eyes.

Bingley chuckled, "We do not know each other so well as Darcy and Miss Bennett know each other. Is that the problem, Jane?"

Jane shrugged, "More or less, I suppose. I want to know everything about you."

Bingley grinned and lifted Jane's hand for a kiss. "Ask away, my dear Jane."

"What are your favorite colors?" Jane asked, a childish glow in her eyes.

Bingley didn't even pause to consider, "Olive green and blue." His eyes met Jane's and he was momentarily lost in her sky blue eyes. "What colors do you prefer?"

"Me?" Jane stuttered, a bit surprised that he had asked. She met his eyes quickly before looking down at her lap shyly, "Hazel and pink."

Bingley chuckled, "I ought to have guessed as much. You wear pink nearly every day. As for hazel," he teased, but stopped when he saw Jane's blush. "Jane, have you ever fancied yourself in love before?"

Jane's blush deepened, and she whispered, "Sir, a gentleman would not ask such a question."

"This gentleman would very much like to know the answer his fiancée wants not to give; and is willing to answer the question himself. His answer is no."

Quietly, Jane murmured, "No, never in love. Only with you… Always only with you."

Bingley caught Jane's face in his hands and met her eyes. "I love you so much, my Jane. My perfect, lovely, kind, lady Jane. May I kiss you?" Then, without waiting for more than Jane's small smile, he lowered his lips to graze hers.

At least, that was his intention before Jane's left hand found the lapel of his jacket and clutched him to her. Her right hand curved around the back of his neck, not allowing him to pull away even a fraction of an inch. Surrendering to this perfect woman, Bingley ran one hand up to cup Jane's neck and the other to hold her waist. He parted his lips slightly, but then Jane pulled away.

"Sir, I believe we forgot we are in company," she laughed. "But do tell me if we are still playing the questions game…"  
**  
**

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Elizabeth scooted closer to her beloved Darcy. He looked at her and then smiled, "Are you cold, Elizabeth?"

His fiancée nodded, but added, "And I cannot even think of disrupting Jane and Mr. Bingley when they are so deep in conversation."

Darcy stood and offered Elizabeth his arm, leading her to the far end of the room where the fireplace was situated. The fire was low, but Darcy found a few logs in the bin and added them to the fire. He led Elizabeth to the chair next to the fire and told her to sit, himself perching on the floor next to her. "Is that any better, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded and reached for Darcy's hand, "You are so good to me, Fitzwilliam, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Darcy chuckled and squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "You would live to be an old maid and play nanny to Bingley's and Miss Bennett's children." He covered Elizabeth's cold hand so he was holding it with both of his and added, "And I would be wandering about lost and alone without you, and would never fall in love or get married."

Elizabeth laughed quietly, "Fitzwilliam, do get off the floor, I cannot help but feel guilty about being comfortable when you are so certainly not." She shivered a little—perhaps she was colder than she'd thought.

Darcy felt the goose bumps and shivers and immediately stood. He removed his jacket and helped her into it, chuckling at how large it was on her, but admitting, "You look as beautiful as ever. Indeed, quite gorgeous."

Elizabeth clutched the jacket tightly around her, letting her eyes roam over her beloved's appearance in the absence of his coat.

Throwing protocol out the window, she spoke, "I believe, Sir, that you get more handsome each time that I look at you." She found his hand and then linked her hand around his arm as she stood next to him. The firelight cast highlights in his dark, curly hair, and reflected off his brown eyes, making them appear even darker. His straight nose, his full lips, his muscular physique caught her eye briefly before she again whispered, "Sir, so much more handsome."

Darcy met her gaze, "Then you now understand how I have felt ever since I met you, dearest Elizabeth…" he murmured, then he put his strong arms around her and drew her to his hard chest. Her hands flew to rest on his chest, and she allowed herself to nestle her head under his chin. She felt the rumble of his laughter and could hear his heartbeat—fast and hard. Clearly he loved being close to her as much as being close to him thrilled her. He sat down in the chair and drew her to rest on his lap.

Elizabeth withdrew as far as his strong hold on her would permit. "Sir, this isn't proper. Besides, I will hurt you."

"Elizabeth, being locked in a library isn't proper; leaving Bingley and Miss Bennett alone together isn't proper. Lending you my jacket isn't even necessarily proper—but I am beyond caring about little improprieties."

Elizabeth laughed gently, "Are you quite sure I will not crush you?"

"Elizabeth, indeed you are as light as a feather. Let yourself not worry about trifles; it is late and you ought to relax and try to catch some sleep. The fire and I will keep you warm."

* * *

Jane and Bingley had spent the last four hours memorizing trivial facts about each other. They were now talking about their wedding. Jane was pleased that Bingley had opinions on her wedding clothes and the food that would be served at the reception ball that would be hosted at Netherfield.

"I agree," Mr. Bingley chuckled after Jane had made a comment about her mother wanting to prolong the reception, "but Darcy will want to whisk his bride off to Pemberly as soon as possible."

"Indeed, I had not thought of that," Jane said, "but you are quite right, of course." She yawned a little, blushed, and apologized.

Bingley shook his head. "It is very close to 1:00 in the morning. Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

Jane nodded and closed her eyes, tucking her feet into her skirts and leaning slightly towards Bingley. She decided that the settee on which they were sitting was not very comfortable, and she whispered, "I am sorry if I'm too forward, but may I lean on your shoulder, Charles?"

Bingley felt that she could do whatever she wanted if she called him Charles, but he didn't say so. Instead, he lifted his arm and tilted her head onto his shoulder before settling his arm about her shoulders, leaning his head onto hers, and whispering, "Good night, sweet Jane."

* * *

Jane and Bingley woke the next morning to see the sun trickling in through some heavy cloud cover. Elizabeth and Darcy were sitting on the window seat, Darcy was reading some romantic poetry in Elizabeth's ear while her hands held his arm gently.

Darcy whispered, "I remember you saying that one love sonnet could wither a love affair away to nothing. Shall I tell Bingley the wedding's off?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I said that of weak love between people who were not—shall we say—soul mates. Indeed, our love is stronger than ever, and certainly strong enough to withstand even the most horrid of poetry. And besides, there is no risk if you do not write the poetry yourself in the first place. Now hush, Jane and Mr. Bingley are awake."

Jane cleared her throat and stood, calling to her sister, "Lizzy, do tell me what time it is!"

"Near to ten in the morning, Jane. The locksmith, we have been told, will be here just after lunch." Then Elizabeth turned to Mr. Bingley, "Our mother has come with the carriage to take us home as soon as possible." Then, turning back to Jane, "Lydia and Wickham have come for a visit and are eager to see us."

Darcy scoffed, and Elizabeth rubbed her fiancé's arm gently. "I am not excited about the prospect, either, Sir, as well you know. I do not know how I am to face Wickham when I am in love with a man whom he wronged so abhorrently."

Jane nodded her agreement. "We will be sure to visit, quite often. That way we may see as little of them as possible. I am afraid, Mr. Darcy, that Lydia might want to come visit you, though. She considers you quite highly since your presence at her wedding, although, of course, she knows nothing of your involvement in the rectification of Mr. Wickham's situation."

Mr. Darcy nodded once, "I may be able to keep a minimum civility in my actions for one brief visit by her, if, Elizabeth, you will accompany her. But tell me, how does the marriage go?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I wish you hadn't asked, Fitzwilliam, for it goes very badly. Lydia is as silly as ever and has been accompanied at many balls by men other than her husband if her letters are any indication. Mr. Wickham has debts built once again, of course, and I believe he has… Well, let us say that his treatment of women and his respect for the sanctity of marriage remain unchanged."

Bingley gasped, "You cannot mean—"

Jane nodded sadly, "Unfortunately, Charles, it is so. Lydia does not see it; she is entirely too young to understand what the signs mean, but even Kitty admits that Lydia's situation is not a joyful one."

A servant knocked on the door, "Mr. Bingley, Sir, the locksmith has just arrived. We'll have you out very shortly."

Bingley called out his thanks before standing and pulling Jane into a close embrace. "I have the feeling, dearest Jane, that we will not be so alone as we are now for a very long while." Then, he pressed his lips to hers fiercely, nipping at her bottom lip before pulling back with a grin and whispering, "I love you, Jane"

"And, Charles, I do love you."

Darcy and Elizabeth had had a similar idea, pulling the other close and just standing there. They kissed for a moment before Darcy kissed her forehead and whispered, "You are my most beloved, Elizabeth. No one else can compare."

Elizabeth repeated the words as the lock began clicking and the door knob turned.

When the door opened to reveal Mrs. Bennett, a maid and the locksmith, the two couples were standing directly in front of the door. Each of the girls had their arm hooked around their fiancé's arm, and the men were talking of an early springtime fishing trip.


End file.
